This invention relates generally to a hand grip for use on a flashing rod handle, and specifically to a hand grip for use on a fishing rod handle of the type having two axial shiftable rings or other means for mounting a reel of the type having a T-shaped mounting bracket, generally referred to as open-faced spinning reels. The hand grip may either be removable or formed integrally with the fishing rod handle.
Spinning rods typically have front and rear handle portions on either side of a reel seat or reel mounting portion of the fishing rod handle. Spinning reels generally have a T-shaped mounting bracket which mounts on the underside of the reel seat or reel mounting portion of the fishing rod handle such that the reel extends downwardly from the underside of the rod. The reel is secured to the handle through a pair of axially shiftable rings or other means which include portions which receive the ends of the T-shaped reel mounting bracket.
Gripping a fishing rod with a spinning reel attached requires the fisherman to hold the rod handle adjacent the reel seat or reel mounting portion of the fishing rod handle, usually with one or more fingers on either side of the T-shaped reel mounting bracket. The fishing handle thus rests in the curvature of the fisherman's fingers resting on the bottom side of the rod with the fisherman's palm on the side of the handle and the fisherman's thumb either along the top of the fishing rod handle or curved around to meet the fingertips. In the normal fishing position, the rod is held outwardly at a slight angle above the horizontal. Consequently, the fisherman's wrist is in an extended sideward downward twist, that is, an ulnar deviation. In other words, if the user's hand was the supine or palm up position, the hand movement would be adduction. Holding the rod in such position for extended periods of time leads to fatigue and soreness of the wrist joint and muscles.
Numerous hand grips for fishing rods, including spinning rods, have been devised in the past. Usually, such grips simply encircle the reel seat or reel mounting portion of the fishing rod handle providing a cushioned grip. None, however, prior to the present invention, provide for readjustment of the wrist angle, namely significantly decreasing or eliminating ulnar deviation or adduction, thereby alleviating fatigue and wrist strain.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,017 to Wilson discloses a cylindrical fishing rod grip for covering the discontinuities in the reel seat area of the rod to provide a comfortable hand gripping surface. U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,852 to Wardrip discloses a finger grip attachment for spinning reel type fishing rods and U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,348 to Shell discloses a removable wrap-around-type fishing rod hand grip. U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,998 to McDaniel discloses a generally cylindrical hand piece for a fishing rod. U.S. Pat. No. 467,202 to Rutz discloses a detachable hand piece for use on a fishing rod.